


I'd Come For You

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injured!Buck, M/M, Protective Siblings, Team as Family, fire!fam, guilty!team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: There’s a sharp pain in his side, but he chooses to ignore it. “You wanted to teach me a lesson, well, lesson learned, I get it already. We aren’t family.” Buck winces when the pain becomes shooting, wrapping an arm around his mid section.“Buck! Buck?!”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 572





	I'd Come For You

May doesn’t mention Buck to the cops, and her friends likewise keep their mouths shut about his involvement in the incident.

The three men Buck took on to protect them earlier are cuffed and in the back of two police vehicles, and none of them mention anything either, probably embarrassed to have had their asses handed to them by just one guy alone.

May spends the rest of her Friday night thinking about what happened at the mall that day. About how the men had cornered her and her two friends at the mall parking lot in a more secluded area. And how Buck, who she’d seen in passing, but hadn’t stopped to say hello, had rushed over to help as soon as he realized they were in trouble.

She touches her wrist where one of the three men had taken hold of her, just as Buck had told him in no uncertain terms to fuck off, before the fighting had begun. After the dust had settled and only Buck was left, somehow, miraculously standing, he’d turned to make sure they were all alright.

After confirming that none of them were hurt and someone from the small crowd that had gathered called 9-1-1, Buck had split, but not before asking May not to tell Bobby or Athena that he’d been there. She’d agreed then, too shocked to be anything but compliant at the time, but now, well past midnight, it’s what’s keeping her awake.

Why wouldn’t Buck want her mom and step dad to know? Buck had saved her, her and her friends! As far as she’s concerned, everyone should know. But the look of panic that had crossed his face when he’d begged her not to say a word, that’s what keeps her from telling anyone that night, and though she eventually falls asleep, it’s a restless slumber. 

—————————————————————————-

May and Harry help set up the yard for the BBQ they’re hosting the next day, though Harry notices how distracted his sister is throughout, and questions her, genuine worry on his face. May knows he still sometimes looks at her and thinks about the time she tried to end it all, and isn’t surprised by the concern; in fact, she’s a little touched, though she’ll never admit it out loud.

“I’m fine,” she says, then pauses and purses her lips. “Can I tell you something, and you have to pinky promise not to say anything? Not to mom or dad or even Bobby.”

Harry looks curious before turning serious. “I swear.” he holds out his pinky.

May smiles, wrapping her pinky around his and locking them together. She takes a deep breath. “So, at the mall yesterday, when I was out with Alisa and Quinn, these three creeps started harassing us in the parking lot, and one of them got kind of aggressive and he grabbed me–”

“Are you ok?!” Harry half-whispers, looking around to make sure no adult is in sight.

May nods, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “I’m fine, and it’s all because of Buck. He ran over and told them to leave us alone and when he tried to call the cops the jerk who grabbed me swung at him.”

Harry’s eyes go wide. “Is he ok? What happened? Didn’t you say there were three dudes?!”

May sighs, “I don’t know, he kicked ass and some rando called the cops and the assholes got arrested, but Buck left as soon as we were safe again, and he asked me not to say anything to anyone, but I’m worried.” she wraps her arms around herself, biting her lip. “Buck is strong and everything happened so fast, but I was there, I saw the fight, he took a lot of hits. What if he’s hurt really bad and he didn’t tell anyone?”

Harry shakes his head. “But why wouldn’t he say anything? He’s a hero! He saved you.”

May grimaces. “I think it’s because of that whole stupid lawsuit thing—which, for the record, I think he was in his right to file. I love Bobby, but he had no reason to keep Buck from his job. He was being overly cautious; and I get that, because well, Buck’s like a big brother to me, I never wanna’ see him get hurt, but that doesn’t mean Bobby was right to deny him when the board themselves agreed Buck was fine to do field work after passing that test.” she shakes her head, annoyed at the adults in her life.

Sometimes they made absolutely no sense.

Harry’s heard his mom and Bobby talk about it, about how Buck is back on the team, but Bobby still isn’t sure he should be out on calls with everyone. He doesn’t really understand, but it seems unfair to Buck, who Harry knows from hearing his mom speak of him over dinner sometimes, is always trying his best to prove himself.

Still, he tries to reassure May, bumping her hip gently. “Don’t worry, we’ll see Buck in a couple of hours at the barbecue. We can check on him then.”

May nods, a little reassured. “You’re right. Thanks Harry.”

One by one, or in pairs, the 118 arrive to the Nash-Grant household.

Though he’s a couple of years older than Christopher and Denny, Harry still has fun hanging out with the boys, especially because due to the age difference, the kids often follow his command when they play games.

May waits anxiously for Buck to show up, but about an hour into the get together she realizes he’s probably not coming, and she has a horrible sneaking suspicion that perhaps he wasn’t actually invited.

The adults are gathered near the grill, Bobby and Michael taking turns flipping burgers—both wearing silly ‘kiss the cook’ aprons Athena gifted them for Christmas last year, with Eddie, Chim and Hen nursing beers to the side.

“Hey, um, do any of you know when Buck is coming?” she asks, interrupting the flow of conversation among them.

Michael looks around, “That’s right, where is the big guy? He’s half the reason I went out and got all this meat.” he jokes.

Bobby makes a face, an ‘I’d really like to change the subject right now’ face, and sighs. “I thought it’d be less awkward if I just didn’t invite him today.” he admits. “Things are still kind of…tense, at work.”

Eddie snorts. “That’s putting it mildly.” he swigs back the rest of his beer, clearly annoyed.

Hen scratches the back of her head. “Yeah, things are…complicated between all of us at the moment.”

“Plus,” Eddie adds bitterly, “He’d probably rather spend his Saturday afternoon with that lawyer pal of his.”

Chim frowns. “C’mon guys, it’s been _months_ , we really should give the guy a break, he went through a lot.”

Hen arches a brow. “Says the guy dating his sister. Look, I love Buck, but he’s gotta learn that doing dumb impulsive things that hurt the people he claims to love is not ok. This is what, his third or fourth ‘second chance’ the Cap’s given him since he started at the station?”

Eddie nods. “Exactly. Enough’s enough.”

Athena hears the conversation going and decides to join in, “We talkin’ about our boy genius over here?” she asks, sarcastically.

Michael shakes his head. “I think you’re all being a little rough on the poor kid, no?”

Athena shrugs. “He brings this kinda thing on himself, if you ask me. I love the boy, but he’s like a walking talking magnet for trouble.”

“You guys are being completely unfair!” May finally cuts in, almost shaking with indignation.

The adults all turn to her in surprise. “Now May, you know better than to raise your voice like that to–”

“Well I thought you were a better judge of character, but I guess we were both wrong!” she continues, as if her mother hadn’t ever uttered a word. “Buck is the only reason I’m even alive right now!” she blurts out in anger. May can’t stand one more person saying one more stupid untrue thing about Buck!

Michael’s the first to react, “I’m sorry, what did you just say? What are you talking about? What happened?”

May hates that she’s breaking her promise to Buck, but she hates what they’re saying about him even more, so she spills everything, telling the whole crew, plus her mom and dad about what happened the day before, how Buck literally swooped in and saved her and her friends from some serious creeps at the mall, how he made sure everyone was safe and sound, though he was clearly injured during the fight.

“Baby, why on earth didn’t you say anything last night?” Athena asks, worriedly checking May over for any possible hidden bumps or bruises on her person.

“I’m fine,” she insists, stepping back. “Buck begged me to keep his name out of it. I didn’t get why before, but after hearing you guys badmouth him while he’s not even here to defend himself, I can see why he wouldn’t think any of you would give a fu—”

“May!” Michael interrupts, eyes widening.

May folds her arms across her chest and heaves an aggravated sigh. “He probably knows you guys don’t care about him, so why bother!” she runs away after her outburst; she’s too angry to stay, she doesn’t know what else will come out of her mouth if she does.

Athena calls after her but she doesn’t stop, slamming the door to the patio behind her.

Michael grimaces. “I’ll go talk to her.” he says, looking at Bobby and Athena. “Maybe you guys should go talk to Buck. See if he’s ok.” he suggests. He’s always liked that kid, and had in fact agreed with Buck’s decision to sue the department at the time that he did.

Karen and Chim stay behind to watch the kids while Athena Bobby and the rest of the crew rush to Buck’s home. 

——————————————————————————–

Perhaps sending four people to check up on Buck is overkill, Bobby starts to think, as they get out of the car. Surely if Buck was hurt in any grievous way yesterday he would have gone to the hospital, wouldn’t he? 

Athena knocks on the door, her knuckles hard against the wooden surface. “Buck?” she calls, when a few too many seconds pass without a response. “His Jeep is still in the driveway, he’s gotta’ be home.” 

Eddie scoots her and Bobby aside and digs out his copy of Buck’s house key, making everyone raise their eyebrows in surprise. Bobby knows the two men are close, but copy of each others house keys close? _Huh_. 

Eddie opens the door and marches inside, calling out Buck’s name again. He’s quickly followed by Hen, Athena and the Captain. 

There’s a bloody rag on the kitchen counter—it looks fresh. 

He’s not upstairs in his bedroom, not in the kitchen or in the connecting living room either. Eddie dashes towards the bathroom and slams open the door without even a moments’ thought. “Buck!?” 

Buck lets out a startled yip and nearly falls off the sink counter, midway through applying what looks to be some ointment across his side and lower hip, over some seriously alarming bruising. 

Buck hastily removes his earphones and sets them atop his phone on the sink. “What the hell is going on?” he hops off the counter, wincing when he lands. “Why are you in my bathroom? _All_ of you?” 

He is very much neither ready, nor in the mood for guests right now. Buck snatches a towel to wrap around his waist, embarrassed to be seen in his underwear by Athena of all people. 

But Athena isn’t focused on that at all, she can’t bring herself to look away from the spatter of nasty bruises running all across Buck’s chest, side and back—it almost looks like the poor kid got hit by a bus. “Buck, did you get those looked at by a doctor?” she asks, praying he did, but somehow already knowing the answer is a no. 

Buck furrows his brows. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Can you all please get out of my bathroom and let me get dressed?” 

Hesitantly they do just that, giving Buck the space and privacy he needs. 

Buck comes out a few minutes later, now in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt that covers all of his injuries, except the split lip, of course. It’s still a little bloody, and Eddie’s pretty sure that’s where all the blood in the kitchen originated—or at least he hopes, since he didn’t see any other open wounds on Buck.

“So…what are you guys doing here?” 

Bobby stares at him like he’s gone nuts. “Buck, you’re _hurt_ , we need to get you to a hospital.” 

Buck frowns. “I’m just bruised. It’s really not that bad.” He gulps. “How did you even know? Wait, is May ok?” 

Athena cuts in. “Buck, she’s alright.” She looks at him, grateful beyond words. “Thanks to you. But now we need to make sure you’re going to be alright. You could have internal bleeding; those are some real nasty bruises you’ve got.” 

Buck lets out a relieved breathe. He hated leaving May and her friends after everything, even knowing they were in good hands, so he’s happy to hear they’re alright. But this mess here is what he’d been trying to avoid in the first place. He turns to the Captain, “I’m fine, really. If this is about me not showing up to work on Monday you don’t have to worry, I’m fit for duty, I swear.” he tries to assure him. 

Bobby shakes his head vehemently. “Is that what you think this visit is? Buck, I’m not here as your Captain, I’m here as someone who cares about you. How could you try to hide something like this from me? You should have told me as soon as it happened. I know things haven’t been great with all of us lately but we’re still family–”

“It’s been almost five months since I came back and you haven’t said a single thing to me that wasn’t an order for me to do chores or to yell at me in front of everyone for even the smallest mistake.” Buck clenches his fists at his sides, incredulous. “For all I know _Captain Nash_ , if I had come forward you would’ve just accused me of lying and trying to use May to get back into everybody’s good graces.” 

There’s a sharp pain in his side, but he chooses to ignore it. “You wanted to teach me a lesson, well, lesson learned, I get it already. We aren’t family.” Buck winces when the pain becomes shooting, wrapping an arm around his mid section. 

“Buck! Buck?!” 

Maybe he should have gone to the hospital, after all, he thinks fuzzily, as everyone around him starts to blur and suddenly it all fades to black.


End file.
